onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png
File I think Kuro's version looks better but i would like to have other peoples opinion on this so we can know which one ppl prefer. User:X-RAPTOR 11:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Neo's version is more neutral and is closer to the way the manga depicts Luffy. 11:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) The best was the manga version (cover of Vol. 62). Who changed it? Could it be posted here so people can judge it too? Too much of a dramatic pose, plus it has other characters in it. The anime one is fine. (Neos). 16:38, October 1, 2012 (UTC) The manga look better. It's bright, colorful, mainly feature Luffy. He is not covered by other characters, they are behind him. Most of the characters are cropped out, really far behind him (in other words: tiny) and only Sanji is viewable, but Luffy hold the attention, not him. It's fabulous, and in excellent condition! What more can we ask for? Definitely the manga. 17:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) How does it look better? The scar looks sloppy, Sanji ruins most of the picture, and it's certainly not more colorful. It also has a bad angle. The anime version is much more detailed, with a better angle, it's also much more updated. I totally agree. 20:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) How do Sanji ruins the image? The scar is exactly as Oda meant it to be. It was the same on volume 61. And on a lot of the other shirtless images of him in the manga. So your scar point is kind of useless there. The anime version is not more detailed. Really, both manga and anime features practically the exact same thing, with a few various differences in the manga. Both manga and anime has exactly the same outfit, so how is it "updated"? 20:59, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I actually think the current one is best, it's a very neutral pose that gives you a good look at Luffy. The other two versions have a downward angle to them, and the arms are doing weird poses in them too. Although, all 3 of the images are HQ and rather good. 01:35, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I prefer the manga image due to its greater detail. The only advantage of anime images is usually the fact that they're coloured, given that the they're drawn with less detail for the purposes of animation. Since such a clear, full-view coloured manga image is available, with richer colours and richer detail it would be a waste not to use it. 04:34, October 2, 2012 (UTC) What is wanted is an image as clean and distinct as possible. While the volume cover sure is beautiful, it was never meant for separating the characters into different images. The image features the happy Fishman Island with mermaids in the background, Sanji with his love, corals, rainbows, Surume, half of chopper's head etc. It's distracting. It's not fitted for an image of LUFFY. :Agreed. 00:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Im sorry but Luffy looks like a kid in that anime pic its ridiculous his head is to big and his body to thin and he his short so unless you have a better anime pic of him,i have to disagree and go with the manga cover one which looks much better,still if we cant sort this out i say we go with a poll to decide. User:X-RAPTOR 00:12, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree with X, the pictures aren't that detailed as the manga one. And the manga one looks better in my opinion. Oda originally drew it, and it's also detailed. You can clearly see that the main focus is Luffy too. So why can't we have that as the picture for the post timeskip picture? Later when there is a better picture we can change it, but it's good for right now compare to the others. Yeah, if we really can't decide, a poll would be a good idea. 00:20, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Calu and X, the manga is better. Even if it got Sanji and merfolks in the background, what catches people's attention is Luffy, not Sanji making heart shapes, or the mermaids relaxing. And it's very detailed, unlike the anime. 00:42, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to say, nice poll! 00:48, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Discussion is still going. Personally I feel the current anime image uploaded by Strawhat1 is perfectly fine. It's clear, the art style reflects Oda's original drawing just fine and the colours are accurate. While the manga image has all this, it also shows Luffy under an intense light and while it is bright and colourful, it's to the point of distraction and is of hindrance to the image. The profile image is meant to be illustrative, not aesthetically appealing to the majority. 02:11, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, now that the poll has been delayed for a bit, we should discuss a bit more. There are 3 images we could vote on now, 2 anime, one manga. There is also the option of waiting several days and seeing if anyone can come up with a better image than the other 3 in either anime or manga form. Are the people here that are image-savy willing to do that? If so, that should be our next step. 23:33, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Bump. No one seem to complain on this anymore so why bump it? Well I still prefer the manga one… Poll Let's just let the poll decide since we clearly can't agree on this matter. Poll Discussion I REALLY don't think it's time for a poll now. The matter has not been discussed enough, and the poll format was never discussed at all. Plus, there are 2 anime images that are options. And there is also the option of giving people time to find an even better anime image. And why is the poll only one week and in a table? This goes against our poll rules, and I think it should stop right now... 00:47, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree with JSD, this poll was rushed and poorly done. If we're going to decide what the main character's image is going to be, wait until more then just four or five people discuss it. 02:06, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Now it just seems like we're polling about the poll. Let's just leave it and not change anything when it closes. Don't wanna start a confusion. So. Let's continue the discussion about the images here then. I'm all out of arguments. Do what you want. I'm sorry, but no. I can't sit by and let a poll go on that violates our rules. The format (which lacks not one, but TWO viable poll options) was never agreed upon by ANYONE before it started. AND as an extra kick to the nuts, it's a week shorter than our polls should be. It should not be allowed to continue just because it has already started. Talking about how the poll should be done should be sufficient to avoid any confusion created by cancelling this poorly done one. 15:44, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I think JSD is right, it has not all options and wasn't agreed before being started… I looked through the policies and couldn't seem to find any rules about the poll format. And if you read my previous entry you would see that the current poll is no longer active. :If the poll was inactive, you should have specified that in the poll itself, but I have taken care of that. In regard to poll rules, there are rules, but they have been decided over the course of several other polls, and there is nothing officially written up. Correcting this is the point of Forum:Forum and Poll Rules Updates where you may find some basic rules to follow. 16:59, October 6, 2012 (UTC)